Palabras dulces
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Romano podría ser el sujeto menos cursi en la historia de la humanidad. Pero por ver la sonrisa del canadiense todos los días podría arriesgarse y dedicarle sus más reconditas palabras dulces. (Crack pairing: Romanada -Romano x Canadá-) Feliz San Valentín atrasado(?)


What's up all the peopleeeeeeeeeeee!(:

Feliz día, queridos solteros /o/ Hahahaha lo siento debía decirlo, me gusta burlarme de esto, y si yo también soy malditamente soltera pero meh~ algún día encontraré a ese alguien y de perdido me regalará amor y esas cursis cosas -notese que no soy muy de decir cursindejadas(?)- en fin, siempre quise escribir un fic de mis dos personajes favoritos (Romano y Canadá) pero nunca habia surgido el chance y now it's da moment :'D

Dedicado especialmente a quienes shipean esto, a los que no podemos ser tan dulces, y a aquellos que mueren de ternura con lo tierno -como yo xD-

Bueno, antes de comenzar lo de siempre:

Aclaraciones: _Este fic se desarrolla en nuestro hetalianisimo Hetalia._

Advertencias: _Lovi "boca sucia" Vargas y crack pairing... it's Romanada! Dah~ c:_

Disclaimer_: Hetalia no me pertenece, si así fuera ya me hubiera casado o con Matt o con Lovino xD(?)_

Extra: _Para una parte del one-shot donde hay un vals, escuchen "Won't go home without you" de Maroon 5, fue mi inspiración para esa parte y es bonito leerlo con música c:_

Feliz San Valentin super atrasado, hetaliosos! /o/

**Sin más que decir: AL FIC!**

**Palabras dulces**

(Romano x Canadá)

Si algo sabía el mundo entero a ciencia cierta eran dos cosas.

Uno, el planeta tierra es redondo y va moviendose constantemente alrededor del Sol en órbita eliptica.

Y dos, que Italia del sur era la persona menos dulce en la historia de la humanidad.

Todos sabiendo eso nunca intentaban sacarle siquiera alguna palabrita atonada melosa, ni siquiera España o Bélgica que después de tratar tanto se rindieron aunque sabian que su ex subordinado/amigo del alma era un hueso duro de roer, también se daban cuenta de que él demostraba su afecto de otras formas.

Desde entonces nadie lo habia intentado...

-Lovino por favor, dime algo agradable.

Hasta ahora.

-¡No insistas!

Matthew Williams, representación fisica de Canadá, ese era el hombre que habia aceptado este reto.

-¿Ni siquiera un apodo bonito? -decia el rubio mientras jugaba con sus dedos con la mirada gacha.

-Sabes que no me gustan las cursilerias, Matt.

-Ya llevamos buen tiempo saliendo -se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de una de sus orejas- pensé que quizás quisieras decirme algo lindo.

Y ahi tienen el pobre Romano, sufriendo por dentro al ver la carita entristecida de su pareja.

-Matthew...

El mencionado le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora aunque falsa, eso podía notarlo el sureño a leguas.

-Me tengo que ir, pero nos veremos mañana en la reunión -el rubio tomó sus cosas y se acercó besando la comisura de los labios del europeo- Te quiero.

Como respuesta solo recibió un asentimiento acompañado de mejillas sonrojadas.

"¡Ni siquiera un "yo también te quiero" puedes decirle, idiota!" Se reprimia mentalmente el muchacho del rulo golpeandose contra la pared tratando de hacer razonar lo que recién habia ocurrido. El ver entristecido a su adorable novio...

¡Y tenía razón para deprimirse! Ya llevaban siendo pareja casi seis meses, todos lo sabían, más nadie se lo creía. ¿Qué le había visto el canadiense a ese tsundere boquiflojo?

Todo habia comenzado con un juego de botella. Infantil puede sonar, hasta estúpido. Pero asi había sido.

Después de haber concluido una junta en la que no habían hecho/dicho algo coherente o de ayuda, todas las naciones decidieron ir de fiesta, ¿la razón? ¡Estados Unidos la estaba organizando! Y a pesar de ser una de las naciones menos apreciados -por no decir odiados- sus parrandas eran totalmente legendarias. En ellas todo podía pasar, como por ejemplo eso.

Un gran número de naciones había aceptado el reto de jugar a la botella, dinamica propuesta por Francia claro, que había arrastrado al timido Canadá que se trajo consigo a Inglaterra que jaló contra su voluntad a Kiku... y asi nos vamos hasta llegar al español que después de horas de rogar convenció a Lovino de participar.

-¡Solo porque quiero que te calles la boca, maldición! -la verdad es que había aceptado porque quería comprobar una duda suya, él creía que estaba enamorado de España, asi que se decidió a hacer lo que todas las películas hollywoodenses dicen: Besalo y sabrás. Y tenia que hacerlo debía despejarse.

-Okay! ¡Empecemos! -así Alfred puso a girar la botella de tequila que planeaban usar como brujula, la punta iba dirigida a España y el tope a él mismo. Se encogió de hombros y le tomó de la camisa- YOLO!* -gritó antes de plantarle un beso que aunque apresurado el de ojos verdes correspondia.

En ese momento el italiano debía estar celoso, ardiendo de coraje queriendo arrancarle las entrañas al bastardo gordo... Pero no sentía ese impulso.

No sentía absolutamente nada, le daba igual, solo mantenía su constante ceño fruncido. ¿Se habia equivocado entonces? Era lo más factible.

-Next! -y asi le pasó al separarse de sus labios la botella al mayor haciendola girar nuevamente. Asi fueron pasando los turnos entre besos homosexuales ya fueran entre machos o féminas y uno que otra cosa perturbante como ver las miradas del ruso a Gilbert después de ese duradero beso. Había tenido la suerte de aun no besar a nadie, esperaba que se mantuviera.

Era el turno de Hungría para girar la botella.

-¡Por el amor de los dioses creadores del bendito yaoi! ¡Que toque un beso gay!

Y como si de una adivina se tratara se cumplió. El pico de la botella apuntaba en dirección a Lovino y la parte de abajo a Matthew. Todos veian con sorpresa a los seleccionados por el poder cósmico del envase de vidrio. Ambos tragaron saliva nerviosos.

-¡Besense ya! -gritaba emocionalmente alterada la húngara.

Y en ese momento el italiano pensaba en como debia comenzar el beso con aquella persona que conocia de forma vaga. El de ojos amatista al ver que dudaba decidió tomar la iniciativa, rozando sus labios con los del chico del rulo que le miraba sonrojado, pero no podía echarse atrás. No señor. En ese mismo instante decidió profundizar el contacto acariciando la mejilla del canadiense de manera dulce atrayendole.

Canadá se dejó llevar, pues le agradaba ese gesto dulce, pasó sus manos tras su cuello acercandole más y más. Romano mordió su labio insitandole a cambiar ese contacto ligero a algo atrevido, él otro accedió abriendo su boca obediente, ambos disfrutaban de ese instante de lujuria, jugando con la lengua del contrario...

Hasta que el austriaco carraspeó devolviendo a la realidad al par. Los dos se miraron al separarse con una sonrisa algo brillante. Matthew no sabia que había sido esa sensación de sacudida y descargas electricas, tampoco Lovino lo sabia a ciencia cierta. Sus corazones latían demasiado rápido. "¿Por qué?"

Todos decidieron dejarlo pasar y continuar con el juego, y asi estuvieron todo el tiempo. Tanto Canadá como Romano habian besado a más personas en ese juego, pero no sentían lo mismo que cuando sus labios se encontraron.

Al día siguiente, en la reunión se dedicaban miradas timidas que apartaban al verse descubiertos y sonrojos aparecian de repente.

"¡Actuo como una puta colegiala!"-se repetía mentalmente el europeo a cada instante- "Deberia hablarle y acabar con todo esto."

Estuvo por hacerlo pero el mismo canadiense de la nada se le apareció mirandole de frente a frente, esto le asustó un poco. Pensó en miles de groserias para dedicarle, pero simplemente habia algo que hacia que no pudiera decirle algo asi.

-B-bonjour, Lovino –saludó el rubio con algo de nerviosismo y una sonrisa tierna- ¿Como te va?

-Ciao… siento decirte esto, pero olvidé tu nombre –rió algo nervioso. Momento, ¿por qué estaba nervioso?- Y eso.

-Descuida, me pasa seguido. -le respondió de manera amable- Soy Matthew Williams, representante de Canadá.

-Ya, no lo olvidaré. A todo esto, ¿puedo ayudarte con algo?

Lovino sabia que nadie se le acercaba –además de España y sus hermanos- sino era con un propósito.

-De hecho si hay algo… -ya decía él que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad- Queria saber si te gustaría, claro sino estás ocupado, ¿salir a cenar después de la junta?

El rojo vivo se encendió en las mejillas de Romano. ¡Le estaba pidiendo una salida! Como respuesta solo pudo asentir, pues no le salían las palabras.

¿¡D-de veras?! –al parecer el de ojos amatista estaba más sorprendido que él-

-Si, Matt. Te lo acabo de confirmar. –dijo con un tono suave que era increible y diferente a los ojos de cualquiera- Nos vemos terminando la junta.

-¡Claro! –esa sonrisa nuevamente se curvó en sus labios antes de salir corriendo hacia el francés siguiendolo-

Italia del Sur no sabía porque, pero le gustaba saberse responsable de esa bonita sonrisa.

Y desde ese día las naciones terminaron contactandose más seguido. Salían al cine, a patinar, o de compras ocasionales. Se contaban experiencias, momentos diarios, y llegaban al grado de conocerse de forma intima. Se trataban de la forma más dulce, graciosa pero linda y torpe. Era sin duda una especie de relación curiosa en la que uno podia decirse sacaba lo mejor del otro.

Hasta Lovino había accedido a enseñarle a Matthew como bailar un vals correctamente un dia de aquellos en que por fin habia caido en cuenta de que lo que sentía por el canadiense no era solo un impulso cualquiera, sino algo mucho más fuerte.

-Trata de no arrastrar los pies y sigueme el paso –le habia dicho el italiano que le tomaba de la cintura marcando el paso- 1, 2, 3… ¡No mires el suelo!

-L-lo siento, pero es que no me coordino bien…-el muchacho del rulo caído le miró con esa caracteristica timidez suya- ¿Lo hago tan mal?

-No lo estas haciendo mal. Solo sigueme. –repetía pues el rubio a cada rato le preguntaba como lo hacia- Y recuerda mirarme a los ojos.

Asintiendo, volvieron a intentarlo al ritmo de la tonada que sonaba del estereo conectado en casa del italiano.

La música marcaba el ritmo lento pero disfrutable, no era una canción clásica de vals pero era la balada perfecta, Romano debía admitir que de repente el gordo americano podía tener gustos musicales decentes.

Un, dos, tres. Un dos tres. Vuelta y volver. Los pasos de repente salieron formando acompasados movimientos. Todo iba bien hasta que por un tropiezo con la alfombra, Lovino habia caído sobre el canadiense quedando tan cercanos sus rostros sonrojados.

Canadá le preguntaría si estaba bien sino fuera porque sus labios eran capturados por los contrarios, no le dio por apartarlo ya que el contacto le resultaba de lo más reconfortante, correspondió su beso pasando los brazos tras su cuello queriendole más cerca, el italiano sonrió en medio del beso, puso sus manos en los costados del rubio que le seguía el paso juguetonamente. ¿Quien diria que seria tan bueno al besar?

"Raices francesas" pensó el castaño al separarse para buscar aire. Canadá suspiró al sentir como se apartaba.

-Lovino, yo... No q-queria...

-Matt, cierra la boca.

En ese momento el de ojos amatista se sintió terrible, ¿habia molestado al chico del rulo?

-Me gustas.

El sonrojo se fue expandiendo en las mejillas del canadiense.

-¿Q-qué cosa?

-¡Lo que oíste, maldición! -estaba a punto de alejarse muerto de la vergüenza, pensando en que quizás sería la última vez que hablaría con él.

No se esperaba que Matthew le tomara del rostro volviendole a besar dulcemente, era un beso calido y timido, justo como era el francoanglo parlante.

-Tú también me gustas -le respondió con esa bonita sonrisa que le gustaba provocar.

Desde ese día comenzaron un curioso y dificil de creer noviazgo.

Canadá estaba sentado frente al televisor mirando más no prestando atención al programa que se supone veía, estaba algo triste porque su pareja no era capaz de decirle algo tierno aunque fuera de repente. Se oía estupida esa razón pero así eran las cosas, debía comprender que el italiano sureño no era de frases o palabras cariñosas.

El timbre sonó sacandolo de sus pensamientos. Saltó del sofá algo espantado por el repentino sonido y luego se puso de pie para abrir la puerta dejando ver a su novio sonrojado que le observaba fijo.

-¿Lovino qué haces...?

-Escucha bien lo que voy a decir porque ni de joda lo vuelo a decir, ¿capicci?

Matthew solo esperó escuchándole con atención.

-Ti amo, amore mio. Eres realmente especial para mi y no desearía hacer otra cosa más que estar a tu lado...

El canadiense se quedó boquiabierto por unos minutos como analizando cada palabra que salió de la boca italiana. Lovino bajó la mirada apenado por las cursilerias dichas anteriormente.

-¿Te me vas a quedar viendo como un subnormal todo el día?

El canadiense en respuesta le tomó del brazo para abrazarle cariñosamente.

-Je t'aime, mon amour -murmuró con esa sonrisa suya que hacia al europeo perder la cabeza- ¿Algún día volverás a decirme algo asi?

-Sobre mi cadáver -mintió Romano haciendo reír a su novio que ahora besaba sus labios con ese dulce sabor

Porque por verle sonreír asi todos los días podria sacrificarse y dedicarle sus más reconditas palabras dulces.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

***YOLO: **Siglas en inglés "You Only Live Once" que traducido significa "Solo se vive una vez". Siempre quise usar este término en un fic x'D

Y si tu opinión me dices, te voy a recordar con fotografias(?) Ok no solo den su opinión guapos! ¿Merece un review, este gaaaaaaaaay one-shot? ¿Chocolates, naciones sin camisa, balones de americano, naciones sin camisa, tomatazos, críticas constructivas… ¿O quizás mentadas de mother? :3

Ustedes dirán!

No crean que porque no tenemos pareja o interés amoroso debemos sufrir este día.

Ánimo! Si no encontramos una media naranja es porque somos todos unos mangos ;D -mexican piropo para guapetones like nosotros(?)-

Lo sé mi espanglish es perfecto xD

Mi compu anda empanada so… les traeré la conti de Como Ukear a tu hombre en 10 días el jueveves(?) c:

Aquí es donde canto una canción bien random….

"_Que quieres decir te doy cinco minutos desahogate, la vida da mil vueltas yo te lo avise, ahora estás abajo y yo estoy arribaaaaa~ _(8)! "5 minutos" de La Trevi -Gloria Trevi xD- esa mujer es genial!

Sin más que decir me despido!

Ay los vidrios, people! (:


End file.
